Nervous Bunch of Petals
by FlameofSwords
Summary: Perhaps giving a single lilac to a boy she just recently started talking to was an odd thing in Jeri's book, but she needed it. Plus, there were things to learn from it. Things she would never get out of her friends.


**I managed to produce something somewhat romantic for Valentimes day...somehow. Well, I hope everyone enjoys my odd taste in pairing, and enjoy the rest of your day, whether you have someone or just reading romance stuff. Or even reading things in general. **

* * *

"It's just a flower, and he's just a boy," Jeri said to herself. There was a single lilac cupped in her hands, managing not to snap under the pressure she was applying.

"It isn't like he'll get mad." Though, the question had to roll through her mind: Does he even like flowers? Let alone the purple lilac. Just a plain old flower, one that you easily pluck off the yawn or such.

Jeri sighed. Perhaps if the person was Takato, or even remotely like him, this would be easier. A simple flower and some Digimon card that she happened to find in a pack, or one from her deck. It wasn't even like she used it anyways.

But this guy - and it was even a question for why she was afraid to use his name - it was harder. It was evident he _knew _about Digimon. Apparently different from what she experienced, but similar. Even down to losing something. But would a card be out of place? They probably didn't mean much to him. Probably because he didn't have the same adventure as them.

But a flower? She was attempting to confess to him, but with a flower? It felt so cliched and weird. So did not using his name, but even using it felt weird. Sure, the name was common enough, but it felt weird to use it.

"Just do it."

He was just a couple of steps away - really, it was a miracle he didn't notice her already - but it just felt so weird. But all that was required of her was to walk. Just walk forward and stop at the bench.

"Kouichi?" It really wasn't that hard. It just seemed that hard.

"Hm?" He turned around, looking at her with a curious look to his face.

She shoved the flower close to his face while blushing. She was supposed to be more delicate, but it was embarrassing. They were out in public and ship tease wasn't something she needed right now.

He took it gently, as if he was used to working with flowers. It made Jeri blush a bit more, but it only seemed natural.

"Thank you," he said at first. He examined the flower for a bit before adding more. "It looks like a nicer version of my element."

"Huh?" There were still some things Jeri didn't know about Kouichi. This was one of them - he never mentioned anything about an element.

"During my adventure, we each had an element connected to a spirit. Mine was Darkness. And it suited me well."

"You weren't as nice as everyone thought you were?" Jeri asked. It was more than likely that he didn't have the same experience her, but it seemed logical for her. And maybe it was for him.

"No one really knew me then. I was basically the outcast in the shadows, looking to…" he trailed off, looking away from Jeri and to the distance.

She wanted to ask him what he was going to say, but it seemed to personal. Just as almost everything in her family was personal until that one point where she felt she could just tell everyone everything.

"Either way, I did some things that were unforgivable, but then I proved I wasn't all that bad. Just mislead."

Jeri nodded. It sounded exactly like what Beelzemon went through. Exactly like it.

"Either way, I got purified and used it for good. But then there were still those doubts in my heart. Mainly directed towards my father and my brother."

"There are sometimes you can't trust them," Jeri responded. It was mainly from experience with her father - before the Digital World, there were always moments where she had to wonder if he was lying or something. Or just didn't care.

Kouichi nodded. "But still, I used it well during that time, and I like that this lilac shows it."

"You sound better off than me."

It was his turn to ask the question.

"It took me awhile to finally get over everything I saw. My friends helped me, but it still haunts me today. You at least were able to overcome it yourself."

"I wasn't. I still kind of resent them today, even though I know I shouldn't." He glanced up at Jeri for a second, before standing up.

She understood - there must have gotten something wrong, and subject matter wasn't something easy to understand anyway.

"Thank you for the flower," he said before leaving. "And thank you for the conversation."


End file.
